Cirque
by beautiful.unusual
Summary: A boy is lost in his world, and he runs away in hopes of finding another. Finding a circus was strange, but finding a family was what he least expected.


"Get the fuck out of my house!"

"But, dad-" That's when he slaps me, knocks me down, and kicks me in the ribs. I taste metal, and I know that blood's coming from somewhere. Maybe my nose. I look around him and see my mother, clutching my coat in her hands. Part of me hopes that she'll stick up for me. Before his foot connects with my side again, he growls.

"You're not my son." He kicks again, and I try to roll away but he stops me. He uses his foot to pull me around, forcing me to look at him as the word _**faggot**_ slips from his lips. Calling me names had become second nature for him. I don't even think he knows my real name anymore. Once he's out of the room, my mom rushes to my side, but I push her away. As much as I love her, it makes me sick to watch her stand by and watch as her only son, her baby boy, gets beaten to a pulp by her husband.

I stand, wobbling at first, I reject my mother's help. I walk up the stairs as fast as I can and throw a bag down on the bed. I refuse to take it anymore. Physically, I don't think I can. I open my drawer, throwing things that seem important into my bag.

"Honey," I hear my mother murmur from the doorway. "_Please_."

"What am I supposed to do, Mom?" I drop the bag on the bed, and walk to her, pulling her into my arms. "I can't just keep getting the shit kicked out of me for being who I am."

"Why can't you just pretend? Just for a while?" She twists her hands around my coat again. "It might not be so bad."

"It would be terrible." I snatch the coat from her hands, and a sob makes its way to her lips. "I can't just take it, and m'not gonna change for him."

"Not for him. _For me_. I need you here, baby." I stop for a moment, shifting the contents of the bag while I think. "_Please_."

I start on the next drawer, and continue filling the bag. I hear the floorboards creak and I know that she's leaving. When I finish packing, I leave a note on the dresser for her. It takes two hours for him to get home, I wait in bed until I hear the front door creak open. I hear his feet charging up the stairs and I hide under the covers, hoping that he'll leave me alone. I hear my bedroom door bang against the wall and the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Don't. He's sleeping." I hear my mother whisper. He retreats, then I feel her lips on my forehead.

* * *

A few hours pass, and I feel that now is the time to leave. I put my coat on, lace my shoes and make my way toward the front door. I see the clock on the wall, **_4:30 A.M_**. Where am I supposed to go at four in the morning? I push my conscience aside and walk out, shutting the door behind me.

I take off toward town. I'd most likely find somewhere to stay there, if anywhere. After walking for about a mile or two, I hear a train rattle by on the old tracks. I stop for a minute, doubting the ideas that were currently popping into my head. I never thought to ask myself why, but for some reason, I believed that jumping into that train was my only option.

I jet through the woods, fighting branches on my way in. Once I meet with the tracks, I took in the train. A long, cargo like train, with dozens of compartments. Some were sealed, but a few were open. I wait until it nears me, and I throw my bag inside, jumping in behind it. Going to sleep that night, I realized that I'd probably never go back home. I guess I was okay with that.

* * *

Morning comes and I'm awakend by the sound of the train's horn. The train is still, and I can hear the voices of what sounds like thousands of people. I throw my bag over my shoulder and get up to look out the door. I peek out, greeted by three small, frightened faces. I try to speak to them, but they run off shouting, "He's awake!"

I stand confused for a minute, until I see a guy peek around the corner. I immediately fall to the ground, frightened by his sudden appearance. I was apparently more surprised to see him than he was to see me, because he smiled and set whatever tool he was using against the side of the train.

"Hey, there." He hops into the car with ease, extending a hand to help me up. "When'd you get here?"

"Last night." He looks at me for a while, obviously thinking about something.

"You from Dallas?" I nodded.

"Around there." He smiles, looking behind him. "Where are we?"

"I think we're somewhere in Mississippi." I must have looked disappointed because he continued. "Not where you wanted to end up?"

"I didn't _have_ anywhere in mind when I left."

"Just wanted to get gone, huh?" He smiles again, this time hopping off the car, extending his arms to help me down. "C'mon. I'll show you around."

I kneel close to the edge of the car, laughing embarrasingly when he places his hands under my arms. He chuckles and heads off toward the back of the train. Getting off of the train, I realized that I had actually gone through with what had previously been an empty threat. I was gone. I never had to deal with my horrible father ever again.

"You comin'?" I look up and smile, nodding. I grab my bag and run to catch up with him. Rounding the corner of the train's caboose, I saw it. A huge tent surrounded by lights and people, striped red and white. I had been to the circus once. Back before my dad started drinking. I was nine, and it's probably the last thing I did with him before he lost his job. When I think back on it, the first thing that comes to mind is the-

I lose my train of thought when I run head first into what feels like a brick wall. I fall backwards, but am almost immediately set back onto my feet. "Sorry, little man."

"It's alright." I reach for my forehead, opening my eyes to see the man in front of me. He smiles, taps me on the shoulder and leaves. The guy from earlier laughs, and throws an arm around me.

"Watch out for him. He's real nice, but sometimes I think all that strength messes with his, um- Was'that word?" He closes his eyes and snaps for a minute, then pokes my shoulder. "Equilibrium, y'know? He's pretty clumsy." I laugh. I'm starting to really like this guy. He pulls me into the tent, and knocks on the desk.

"Gus, we've gotta new guy." The chair turns and I'm faced with a plump man in an obnoxious suit and sunglasses.

"As if we don't have enough new guys." He licks at the toothpick in his mouth, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips. Suddenly, a raucous laugh leaves his mouth, almost stunning me. "I'm just kidding. You should've seen your face!"

He stands, and shakes my hand, then takes the guy next to me and whispers something in his ear. I don't hear much, but their hushed conversation was obviously about me.

"So kid, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks." He nods, and writes something down on a notepad.

"You got parents?" I feel like I should say yes, but do I really have parents? I got a man who beats me up, and a woman who refuses to do anything about it. So, in actuallity, do I have parents?

"N-nope." I shake my head and look down, hoping that he'll buy my act. He pats me on the shoulder, and offers and apology.

"Well, we can always use more hands." I nod and smile, the guy next to me smiling as well. "You wiling to work?"

"No doubt about it." The guy next to me places a hand on my shoulder and says,

"Listen, it's no joke, dude. It's serious work. Rain or shine. Hell or high water, show's gotta go on, y'know?"

"I know. I want to do it." Gus smiles, and pushes a pad of paper with a list of names on it over to my side of the desk.

"If you really mean it," He hands me the pen. "Sign." I grab the pen and lean over the desk, scribbling out my signature. Once it's signed, he takes it back and places a stamp next to my name.

"Well then, welcome to the Cirque."

* * *

_**Yes, I've started another new fic. I'm terrible at updating the ones I have, but I've recently encountered more free time so th**_**at should be fixed soon. I'm purposely not giving out names yet because I want to hear who you think everyone is so far. Obviously you probably know who Gus is, but if you want to tell me, I'd love to hear it. Sure, I already have an idea of who's who, but hey. You could change my__**** mind. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and reviews make me happy :)****__****-**


End file.
